Insecticidal protein derived from Bacillus thuringiensis bacterial species (i.e., Bt proteins) are known in the art. A small number of the Bt proteins have been used for commercial purposes. Recent detection of Bt-resistant pests targeted for control by certain commercial products expressing Bt proteins has heightened the necessity for the discovery of novel Bt proteins that are capable of controlling such resistant species, preferably by modes of action that are different when compared to that exhibited by the protein to which the pests have become resistant. Therefore, it is important to identify Bt proteins that are effective in controlling such targeted pests, particularly the targeted pests that have developed resistance to certain commercial Bt proteins.